This invention relates generally to a bracket for mounting equipment on a railway car coupler, and more particularly to a coupler mount for securing equipment to the shaft of the coupler of the end car in a train.
As is known cabooseless freight trains require equipment known as an end of train device (EOTD) capable of sensing and monitoring the brake line pressure and which is capable of confirming the presence of the end car.
The EOTD typically provides an output signal proportional to the air pressure within the brake pipe, repetitively monitors this output signal to measure the value of brake pipe air pressure, stores the brake pipe air pressure value, and repetitively transmits a report including the brake pipe air pressure value that is currently stored. A remote display unit mounted in the lead locomotive of the train receives each report from the EOTD, extracts the brake pipe air pressure value in each report, and displays the brake pipe air pressure value.
The EOTD is typically mounted on last car of the train at some suitable location, such as on the end coupler of the last car.
The EOTD is oftentimes mounted on the knuckle of the end coupler with the use of clamping jaws engaging relief holes at the side of the coupler, such relief holes being provided during the casting of the coupler for lightening purposes. Otherwise, the telemetry equipment may be mounted using a banana shaped member extending through a pair of such relief holes. The equipment may otherwise be clamped into the coupler flaghole.
Such prior mounting devices are however cumbersome and are otherwise unsuitable for quickly and repeatedly mounting the equipment to the car coupler and removing the equipment therefrom.
Moreover, the equipment to be mounted on the end coupler may include not only an EOTD but also a brake pipe continuity valve interconnected with the EOTD of the type set forth my prior U.S. application Ser. No. 850,021, filed Mar. 12, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,213, and commonly owned herewith. Such a valve and the EOTD must therefore be securely mounted in place without shifting or loosening as when exposed to vibration and shock during car movement.